Traditional computer input devices rely on tactile mechanisms to convey the intentions of the user to the host computer. Some common computer input devices include keyboards, buttons, mice, joysticks, dials, and trackballs.
Development of computer input devices has stagnated. The last input device to be widely adopted is the mouse, which was invented nearly forty years ago. Advancements in computer input device technology have failed to keep up the pace with development in other aspects of computer technology.
Furthermore, as functionality of applications has increased, the shortcomings of existing computer input devices become more apparent. For example, it is often necessary to adjust an on-screen slider bar to perform functions, such as adjusting sound volume. Operating a slider with a mouse-controlled cursor on a computer screen can be difficult and imprecise.
Another problem with existing computer input devices is that once they are manufactured, the location, quantity, and function of the individual tactile mechanisms are fixed. Traditional computer keyboards are an example of this problem. Known keyboards do not provide users with the ability to reposition individual keys in a way that would be more comfortable, logical, or effective. Typically, the user is forced to learn and adapt to the particular layout of an input device to use it effectively.